A plant for generating mechanical energy by means of a gaseous fluid is known in various designs, but until now no one has succeeded in designing a plant with an acceptable efficiency level (+35%) which can compete with other conventional generator units, such as internal combustion engines, or steam turbines.
These conventional power units emit noxious exhaust fumes of the gas turbine. Conventionally, combustion chambers are added to the compressor turbines to increase the temperature of the gaseous fluid. The addition of the combustion chambers enhances the emission of noxious combustion products.